A Game
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid is kidnapped by a psychopath who wants to play games with him. As his captor creates new torture methonds for him the team is given clues on Reid's location. Can they find him before time runs out? Or will they lose? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

****************

********

Stupid plot bunnies! They just won't stop!

Reid didn't remember being jumped on. All he remembered was waking up and tied to a chair.

His breathing instantly got heavier. No...not again...no...tears were in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could handle another kidnapping. he really struggled after Tobias. It nearly destroyed him.

He heard laughter in the distance.

"Good! You're awake!" The voice sounded cheerful.

"Please," he whispered. "Please..."

"Please what?" The man leaned in. The man was normal enough looking, blond haired, regular height..but his eyes...there was something sinister about his eyes.

"Don't tell me you want you to leave so soon! Not after I took the time to bring you to my place! I'm not used to having visitors here." The man pretended to blush and looked down, as if shy. "I hope you don't think my place is ugly. I cleaned it up real good for you."

Reid licked his lips nervously.

"No, your place is fine...it's really nice.." His voice faultered.

"Really? That means a lot!"

"I just...I have to go home now..." Reid begged. "I...really need to go."

"But we're just starting to have fun!" The man sounded dissapointed as he flickered a blade in front of Reid's face. "Let's call your friends and tell them what's happening. We don't want them feeling left out, now do we?"

"I'm sure they won't mind," Reid managed to say.

"I think you're wrong," the man said and picked the phone. "You're friends are at the briefing room now, yes?"

"How did you..."

"Know? I always do research on my toys before I get them." The man laughed, like that should have been obvious. Reid shuddered. Toy? Was he really just a toy to this deranged person?

The man pressed a number and Reid stiffened.

* * *

Hotch answered his cell. The others lowered their voices. They were still wondering where Reid was. This wasn't like him.

"Agent Hotchner."

"Hotchner I'd like to be put on speaker."

Hotchner frowned.

"Who is this?"

"I'm the perseon that has your little team member...Spencer is that it? Oh sorry, _Dr. _Spencer Reid."

Hotch froze.

"What." He said it as a statement, not a question.

"Put me on speaker phone."

Quietly Hotch obeyed.

"You're on speaker," his voice was soft, steady but the others could tell something was wrong. They stopped talking.

"I'll repeat myself for the others since they didn't hear the first time." The caller's voice was smooth, cold. "I have your precious team member, Dr. Spencer Reid."

JJ gave a soft gasp.

"What do you want?" Hotch asked darkly, trying to keep his composure. Rossi and Morgan looked at each other.

"What I WANT is to play some games first."

"Games?" That caught Hotch off guard.

"Yes games! With my new toy, his name is Spencer. I haven't had a chance to break him in yet."

Hotch felt sick. Morgan's knuckles tightened.

"Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to give you clues on where to find him. During that time I get to play little games with him. If you can't figure out the clues in time the next clues will get harder and he will be punished for your failure. Oh and you have 72 hours to find him before the clues stop coming. Does that sound like fun?"

"You sick sonofabitch!"Morgan started to say.

"Careful now, I have your friend. Now your first clue well arrive to you in the mail shortly. Each clue will arrive within an hour, through different ways. You'll know they are a clue instantly."

Hotch's blood was boiling.

The man laughed.

"Let the games begin," he hissed before hanging up leaving them in silent shock over what was happening.

Morgan closed his eyes angrily.

Damn it, why did it always have to be Reid?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanted to update some of my older fics! Sorry for not updating my fics recently I've been pretty sick :( Sorry if my writing skills are kind of rusty! **

"That sonofabitch," Morgan growled. "I want to kill him."

"We all want to kill him," said Rossi quietly.

"What do we do now?" JJ asked with desperation in her voice.

"We wait," said Hotch softly."

"We WAIT?" Morgan shouted. "That's all you can say? We WAIT?"

"Once we have the first clue we have a chance on figuring out Reid's location," Hotch explained. "Until then we have nothing to go on."

"We're like sitting ducks this way," Morgan growled and he looked at Rossi who sighed.

"I have to agree with Hotch, I mean no one was recording that phone call so we couldn't trace it and we have no leads or any idea on where to look. The clue will give us something.

"So all we do now is wait?" Emily asked softly.

Hotch nodded.

"And come up with as many plans as possible," he said softly and they all sat around the table in silence, each waiting and dreading what this exact clue would be and Hotch especially hating the fact that this man seemed to be in charge of the situation and so far there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

Reid had tears rolling down his face as he looked at his now mutilated, but bandaged hand. He watched as the UnSub placed his finger into the box with something else in it.

"You don't have to do this," he said softly. The UnSub grinned at him.

"Oh but I do."

"Why?"

"It's a game, and games are fun-" the man snickered and Reid shook his head.

"There's more to it then that."

The UnSub sighed.

"Why am I not surprised you think that?" He glanced at Reid. "You really want to know?"

Reid slowly nodded, a part of him afraid of what the truth might be.

"I wish this was just becuase it's fun, and it is, but there's something a little more petty to it...revenge."

'R...Revenge?" The UnSub's cold eyes glinted dangerously.

"Yes, revenge."

"Wh...why? Ag...against who?" Reid licked his lips as he tried to control the tremor in his voice.

"Against Agent Rossi," his kidnapper said calmly.

"What?Agent Rossi...why him?"

The man glowered at him.

"That's enough talking for now," he said and shoved a gag into Reid's mouth.

Reid's mind was spinning.

Rossi...Rossi spent his life catching serial killers, it made sense he had enemies...but then why not just kill him, or even torture him? Why play this...game?

Reid winced from the aftermath pain of losing a finger. He shuddered in memory of the knife pressing against his skin and hoped that the first clue would be a big enough lead for the team to find him, before he loses something else.

* * *

Hotch stared at the package that had arrived. For the past hour they had awaited anxiously.

Everyone gapsed as he took out a finger and stared at in shock horror. Wrapped around the finger was a locket.

"Oh my God," moaned Garcia. "No, oh no...That's...Reid's finger..." Morgan was silently shaking and JJ had tears roll down her face.

"Wait," said Rossi quietly as he stared at the locket around the finger. "I...I know that locket. I recoginze it." Guilt swarmed at him as he continued to stare at it and Reid's finger. He felt sick. "I know who it is," he whispered. "I know who took Reid."


End file.
